


Again, One

by jheisms



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: "Light" Graphic Depictions Of Violence, "Subtle" Cesare Borgia/Teodor Viscardi, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheisms/pseuds/jheisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nineteenth was harsher than the previous ones. He felt his skin peel off quick. There wasn't any sound but just his uneven breaths. Legs trembling, they were so close to collapsing. He arched only to realise that he made a grave mistake.</p><p>"Shall we start over?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, One

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered if ever Teodor Viscardi was punished after that time in Project Legacy - and if so, what happened?

The officer, diligent and efficient, was not one to easily surrender. He was never defiant of any orders and tasks. He never uttered complaints no matter how ridiculous the situation he got himself in.

Teodor Viscardi was ever so loyal and true, but up to what extent?

"Seventeen."

"Eighteen."

"Ni-ugh!"

The nineteenth was harsher than the previous ones. He felt his skin peel off quick. There wasn't any sound but just his uneven breaths. Legs trembling, they were so close to collapsing. He arched only to realise that he made a grave mistake.

_Shall we start over?_

He heard the _other_ say. He wished he didn't. He also wished he didn't turn his head over his shoulder to witness just how sadistic the expressions were. _The man_ was enjoying the sight and Teodor couldn't help but groan when he caught _the man's_ tongue sliding over _his_ lips.

_You are enjoying this? You never cease to amuse me. Now, again, shall we start over?_

A curious finger prodded one of his wounds.

"N--"

The chains shook. Teodor shakily breathed through his clenched teeth. Eyes shut tight, his hands struggled not to pry for freedom but to rid the strain. Knuckles turning white, he could hear the sound of ringing in his head.

The crop snapped against the officer repeatedly and mercilessly. Teodor's eyes began to blur. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was. But still he did not cry nor plea for release.

_What was that? Speak clearly, Viscardi._

Another hit and his posture broke. But it was another mistake he did. He felt the agonising stroke of the crop down to his back. The man didn't miss the open wounds and pressed the crop deeply, earning a loud hiss from the officer. Do not beg, Teodor. Do not beg. The thought repeated in his head. He buried his teeth down to his bottom lip - earning himself a taste of familiar iron.

_Have you learned your lesson, officer?_

Teodor Viscardi, diligent and efficient, was never a man to easily surrender. He was one of the finest of Cesare Borgia's men. He had to show the man just how loyal he was.

"I have not."

For this was the only way he would ever be acknowledged by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like in an ungodly hour forgive the mistakes. I love Teodor, but I also love to bring him pain. 
> 
> I *might* continue this and tread towards smut? Because this is a very guilty ship. But who knows? 8D;;; Not me!


End file.
